


Sickness

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Obikin as Parents [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin takes care of a couple sick babies





	Sickness

Anakin laughed at Obi Wan's pout. "Don't laugh at me," the man said right before he started coughing uncontrollably. 

"Well, let me take care of you. Both of you," he said as Shmi tried to make a break for it. "The two of you are sick and will let me take care of you so everyone can go back to feeling well."

Obi Wan and Shmi both muttered under their breaths about how annoying Anakin was being. Anakin couldn't blame them because it was his fault that they were sick. He had picked up a virus on his way home from his latest mission and had transferred it both to them. "Just stay where you are and I'll be back with your soup. Don't think I won't know if you moved." He left the room to both of them scowling and he was pretty sure that their daughter copied Obi Wan's gesture of flipping him off. He couldn't help but chuckle softly. 

"Daddy, why is Papa being so annoying," Shmi asked letting out a nasty sneeze. 

Obi Wan gave her a tissue and a pitying look. "He wants us to get better sooner rather than later my love. I'm afraid it's just best to lay here and let him take care of us."

Shmi let out a groan "I'm almost 8 years old!"

Obi Wan laughed and kissed the top of her messy head. "You're still a child. I'm afraid your father is a stubborn fool and we will just have to do what he says."

Anakin could hear them because Obi Wan made sure he could through their force bond. Anakin sent back alot of love and affection as he brought in the soup for both of them. "You two should be lucky that I am taking care of you because I could have just as easily dumped both your sick behinds at the healers and let them deal with you," Anakin teased as they both started in on their soup. 

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "You would never do that. You know how much I despise that place."

"Yeah Papa, you know how much we despise that place," Shmi repeated indignantly which caused Anakin's heart to swell two sizes. Both of them were being ridiculous but he couldn't help but love them more. 

Anakin cleaned up the dishes after they ate and gave them some medicine. Ten minutes later, Shmi was snoring. Anakin carefully took her back into her bed for the night and turned his attention to his husband. 

"You're so stubborn," Anakin teased Obi Wan as he got undressed and ready for bed. "And it's rubbing off on our daughter."

Obi Wan smiled. "She has much worse qualities which come from you."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh and sat beside his lover. "Get some sleep. I'll be here beside you if you need anything. I love you."

Obi Wan yawned as the medicine started to take over his body. "Love you too," he smiled before he drifted off. Anakin placed a soft kiss on Obi Wan's forehead before turning out the lights and going to sleep


End file.
